Amazing Life
by seraphinn
Summary: AU Alexis finally has her daughter back, and her mysterious past comes to light. REPOSTED
1. In the beginning

This is my first attempt, so please be kind.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. ABC and NBC own them, so don't sue.

RATING: M for language and maybe violence.

This is going to be a mismatch of Santa Barbara and GH. It is also going to be a little AU because I do not like the way GH has been going.

BACKSTORY: After Alexis finished her degrees; she went to Santa Barbara to avoid Helena. Moving in with a distant cousin, she became Julia Wainwright. She and Mason had the three children (I'm making Chester her biological son), and when Stefan called she went to Port Charles. Mason took the kids to Florida, and they became the Lewis family. Helena found them and killed the oldest boy Peter. Chester (Zander) then went to PC to be with his mother. Samantha was in school at the time. Alexis, sick of Helena's torture and furious at her son's death, conspired with Luke and finished her off for good. The whole Sonny and Alexis affair happened. Kristina was born, and Alexis killed Luis Alcazar. Mason came from Florida as Dr. Cameron Lewis, at his son's behest, to help Alexis with that whole mess. Who better to counsel DID then Mason. Alexis has regained custody of Kristina, and Sonny has finally figured out that the girl is his. The story starts with the arrival of Samantha at Harborview Towers looking for her mother. Here we go...

Samantha smiled at her reflection in the elevator doors. This was going to be fabulous. They could finally acknowledge each other as family now that Helena was dead, and Kristina has been returned home. She had finished her semester exams early and had hoped to surprise her mother, but instead found an agitated Chester pacing in their mother's apartment. After an impromptu family meeting, when their father showed up with Kristina, they had decided that Samantha would be the one to retrieve the missing member of their family and then they would start the celebrations. She smiled again when the doors opened and she spotted the shocked look on the bodyguards face. Thinking to herself, "This was going to be fun and extremely satisfying."

"Excuse me sir, I was told that Alexis Davis was here. Can you please get her for me?"

Max was still staring stupidly and the girl, but nodded his head, knocked and went to announce her. The argument inside was louder once the door was open, and neither one of the combatants noticed the interruption. Max wasn't about to interrupt either. The Boss was in a nasty mood and he rather liked the land of the living.

Sonny was beyond furious. Alexis had come per his request to discuss the custody of Kristina, and it had started out civil. But when she had refused to let him visit his first born, the civil "discussion" had turned into a bitter shouting match.

"Sonny, I'm not saying forever. It's just two weeks. Cameron said, and I happen to agree with him, that she needs to have a little stability at home with me before we spring your weekend visitation on her."

At this, the glass of scotch he was holding met the wall and shattered, and he stalked over to the bar to get another glass and pour another drink. "Do you," in a low, deadly calm voice, "know what it is like to lose a child? Be kept from a child. Your own flesh and blood with held from you. Have you any idea what that feels like?" When she didn't answer he turned to look at her and noticed the extra visitors in his penthouse. "Is there a problem Max?" The man in question paled and shook his head. Sonny snapped at him, "Then what is it?"

Max stepped aside, and motioned for Samantha to move forward. "Visitor for Ms. Davis." Sonny was stunned. The girl looked just like the woman he had been arguing with. He stared at her and immediately saw the small things that made her different. Her hair was a little darker, and she left it curly. Her nose wasn't Alexis', but her eyes, mouth and the shape of her face was all the same. She met his stare with a glare of her own. Then she turned her gaze to Alexis and smiled at her. Sonny staggered back and gripped the bar. She looked even more like Alexis when she smiled. "Who are you, and what business do you have with her?"

Samantha ignored him and focused on her mother, who by this point had paled, and was trembling. She was more than a little upset at what this egomaniacal mobster had said to her mother. He had no idea what she had been through. Helena had caused Peter's death, and then her being forced to leave them for their safety. Then almost loosing Kristina to the Quartermaines. Does she know "what it feels like"... asshole. Thank god Uncle Stefan called Daddy to bail her out. Her mom looked about ready to faint at her arrival, so she needed to lighten things up a bit. "Honey, I'm home."

Alexis thought she was hallucinating. After Sonny had said those things to her, it opened a well of pain and memories she had tried to forget. Yes, she knew what it felt like, after loosing Peter she thought she would die herself. To keep it from happening again she distanced herself from her family, and felt the loss everyday. Not to mention the whole Kristina situation. So when Samantha had stepped inside, she thought it was a product of her imagination. Alexis barely heard Sonny's questions, but heard the sarcastic, "Honey, I'm home," and let loose the sobs she was barely holding on to. "Samantha," was all she could get out between heaving breaths. Opening her arms, Samantha rushed into them, and they clung to each other.

Sonny's shock wore off quickly, and anger and frustration set back in just as fast. Where did that girl get off ignoring his questions? Did she know who he was? Why was Alexis crying? He hated being out of the loop. It made for bad business. He was about ready to repeat his questions in a louder voice and demand answers when they started talking.

"Samantha when did you get in? Have you seen Kristina? Have you seen your brother and your father? How was school? Why are you here..." Alexis' questions came out faster and faster until she started to hyperventilate.

"Momma, breathe okay. One question at a time, please chill. For your information: Earlier this afternoon; Yes, she is beautiful; Yes, Daddy and Chester are at your apartment waiting for us; School was great, I finished early; Helena is gone. It is time for us to be a family again. You and Daddy always get back together, and besides he called me to surprise you. So, surprise Momma here I am." Samantha gave her mother another hard hug.

"What do you mean your father called you!?! I'm going to strangle that man. We do not always get back together Samantha."

"Yes you do. You two have been on again off again since 1989. How many times have you married each other three, four?"

"That is not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is, well, uh, never mind. I missed you Sammy. Your father and siblings are waiting for us. We better get going then. Who knows what scheme your father has cooked up by now. Sonny we will finish this discussion at a later date. It seems I have a surprise waiting for me."

"Yes we, well you have been here too long already. Chester was about to storm the ramparts looking for you. Daddy thought it would be better if I came to retrieve you."

"Well thank god for small favors. Don't call your brother Chester. He hates that name. I'm going to have a small talk with your father, explain to him that I am not his canine companion, and makes sure he never pulls this kind of stunt again." Alexis wrapped her arm around Samantha's waist and headed for the door. But before they could reach it, Sonny had started shouting again.

"What the hell is going on here!?! We're not finished here Alexis! Don't you walk out that door!"

"Yes we are finished. You are doing nothing but being selfish and throwing childish temper tantrums. I am going to go be with my family. We will be all together for the first time in a very long while. My children are waiting. We'll talk later." With that statement she gave him the finger, and she and Samantha walked out the door. As it closed behind them, they heard the glass shatter on it behind them.

"What were you thinking, when you slept with him Momma?"

"Sweetie, it was a lapse in judgment, and I was lonely. That is still not an excuse. I thought he was a better man than this, but maybe it was all an act. Who knows, anyway what are we doing this evening?"


	2. What happened

Sonny waited until he was sure they were on the elevator before opening the door. "Max I want a man on them. Have him follow her. I want to know where she is at all times, and when they get where they are going this evening have him call my cell. I'm going to get to the bottom of this mess." Sonny slammed the door again, and went to call Benny. He was going to what was going on sooner rather than later.

Benny was his usual expedient self and had the information ready in under an hour. Waiting on the phone to ring, Sonny made a place on the couch, and settled in to read. "My god, her life reads like a Spanish soap opera." The information started when Alexis, after another attempt on her life by Helena, went to Santa Barbara under the guise of Julia Wainwright. The 'sister' she was there to take care of was really a distant cousin. Her career as a lawyer was good and she made it to DA.

Her relationship to Mason Capwell was a different story however. They made up a contractual agreement to have a child. Samantha was born, and two years later they got married. Although, it was only after, murder charges, a church explosion, a split personality issue, and a coma all on his part. Their marriage lasted from 1989-90, and then they divorced because he had an affair and a drinking problem (not to mention the dead body of the mistress in their bed).

After the divorce, they became opposing counsel on a case, and Alexis ends up sleeping with her client, some guy named Dash Nichols. The next day she expresses regrets and wants to end the relationship, but he rapes her instead. There was a trial, and he was not convicted, so she used her Cassadine blood to kidnap him. Thereby using the situation to make him see the error of his ways.

Mason and Alexis reconcile in 1992. Their daughter Samantha almost dies from some bizarre indeterminable illness, and they have two more children Chester and Peter. Stefan calls Alexis a few years later to defend Kevin Collins, and she divorces Mason yet again to keep him and their children safe from the Cassadine web. Mason moves to Florida, and becomes Dr. Cameron Lewis. Their son Peter dies in a suspicious suicide, and Chester runs away. Samantha was away at school during this time.

After her son died, Alexis proved that she was more Cassadine than people thought, and removed Helena from the equation. She then settled into life at Port Charles. Sonny was well aware of the events from then on out. He shuffled to the back of the file, where he knew Benny would have included various pictures and such. There were a couple family shots, and few of Mason and Alexis (including wedding pictures), but there weren't any of the children except for the family pictures. He knew what Samantha looked like, and he knew that Peter was dead, so who was Chester?

Sonny started pacing, and mulling over the flood of information. He felt guilty and a little ashamed at what he had said to Alexis about children. But that was soon replaced with anger; she had no excuse from keeping Kristina away from him. She knew the pain, she knew what children and family meant to him, and she was still refusing to let him see his first-born. Well that was ending sooner rather than the later she had hoped for; nothing was keeping him away from his baby. "Cameron said she needs stability Sonny", he said aloud in a mocking voice. "Now her and Cameron, or should I say Mason, are playing happy family with my child leaving me in the cold. Not for long." He smiled a cold smile when the phone rang. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Call me if there are any changes." Walking out of his penthouse he smiled again, "Now that I know all of your secrets Alexis, we are going to renegotiate this custody agreement."

Alexis sat back in her chair at the Port Charles Grill and smiled at Mason across the table. His face held the same look as she was sure her own did, contentment, all of them together was a dream come true. They purposefully ignored the dazed and surprised gawking of the other customers, and enjoyed their first family dinner together in many a moon. She looked over at her two oldest children squabbling over the youngest and could not help the beaming smile that overtook her face. Just like old times. And when Mason put his hand over hers, she knew that things would finally be all right.

"So, darling, am I to be Mason again now that the 'cat is out of the bag'."

"You might as well. I'll stick with Alexis, in a way that is who I always have been. Good Lord!" She turned in frustration to her bickering children, "You two stop fighting. Kristina is not a toy. Chester let your sister feed Kristina. Sammy quit antagonizing your brother." Before anymore arguing could break out between the two, when Samantha blew a raspberry at her brother, Mason stepped in, "Your mother and I have an announcement to make…"

"Mason, wait…"

He continued as if he couldn't hear her, "… we remarried three days ago."

"Mason, please…"

"…Your mother and I figured it was the best course of action if a custody problem occurred. We also purchased a lovely little home. That we will all be moving into tomorrow."

Samantha crowed in triumph, "HA, I KNEW IT!!!! Pay up Chester. I told you it would happen. I TOLD YOU! HA! HA! I TOLD YOU!"

"Geez, Mom couldn't you have held out for another week at least." Chester grumbled as he handed the twenty to his sister. Kristina was giggling at the sibling by-play, and the faces Samantha was making, while Alexis had her face buried in her hands. Mason just remained in his seat with the contented smile that had been plastered to his face all evening.

Mason, turned, and gently removed her hands from her face; he then took hold of her chin so her eyes met his. Looking in them as he spoke, "Now no need to worry Lexi darling, everything now will be as it should be. Including our relationship, that we now no longer have to hide." He then gave her a tender, lingering kiss. Alexis continued to gaze into his eyes, after the kiss was finished, softly smiling at him until an irritatingly smug voice broke her reverie. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy Capwell family." Alexis and Mason turned to see a smug Sonny Corinthos standing in front of their table. Alexis groaned, and Mason kissed her again, "No worries Lexi darling", he stood looking Sonny over, "I'll take care of this little problem."

Sonny smirked at him. Nothing pissed off Alexis more than men riding to her rescue, or thinking she couldn't handle things on her own. But to his surprise, she remained seated and made no move to protest. The rest of the table however erupted into laughter at Mason's statement. Including his very own daughter Kristina.

The smirk on Sonny's face, had withered into a furious scowl, and he turned to glare at the people that had dared laugh at the belittling comment. He was taken aback by who he saw sitting at the table. "Zander! What are you doing here?" Sonny had been so focused on Alexis when he entered the restaurant; he had failed to notice the rest of the little family. Samantha and Alexis broke into laughter again, and when the young man in question smiled a knot formed in Sonny's stomach. Zander's smile was familiar. There was a time when his best friend Alexis would smile that very same smile at him.

"Is THAT what you are calling yourself now? Well, it matters not because you will always be little Chester to me."

Zander directed a dark look towards his older sister, "Quit calling me Chester! I hate that name! I've been using my middle name for years now. You know that, or can you not grasp a simple concept."

Samantha returned the look and added a little something of her own, "Chester, Chester, Chester…"

"STOP CALLING ME CHESTER! Mom, make her stop please. I hate that name."

Before Alexis could respond Mason redirected his attention to his son, "What is so wrong with Chester? I gave you that name."

Alexis broke in, "Yes, you signed the birth certificate without consulting me first."

"Darling, you were unconscious and the baby needed a name. I still do not understand your aversion to it. Chester is a fine name."

" 'Darling, you were unconscious'." Alexis mocked him, "I had just given birth did you expect me to run a marathon. You didn't even try to wake me up."

"Dad, naming me Chester saddled me with a permanent kick me sign. I started using my middle name after my first year in public school. In fact the only people that call me Chester are you and Sammy."

"Daddy I'm inclined to agree with the little spaz. I love you dearly, but you should stick with letting Momma pick out names."

Mason was indignant at this point, "There is nothing wrong with the names I suggested or picked for that matter."

"Mason, yes there is, we have already argued and agreed upon this point. Give it up. I swear less than twenty-four hours together and we fall back into the same patterns. You should do a study, and write a paper on the effects."

Sonny couldn't take it anymore. Listening to them bicker was like watching a well-played tennis match. They were all so comfortable with each other, and the love they all shared was deep and lasting. The mass of emotions he felt were confusing and conflicting. When he first entered the resturant he had watched the scene between her and Mason before confronting them seethed with jealousy. He instantly hated Mason for having everything he had ever wanted. Now they were ignoring his presence again, and that more than the insult infuriated him. Watching their little family by-play was saddening, he had wanted that with Alexis, and now with the attention she was paying him, it was like he didn't exist. Well, that wouldn't last for much longer anyway.

"HEY!" His shout had everyone's attention on him. And as he was gearing himself up to speak again, Alexis had posed a question that shocked him with the coldness of her tone.

"Why are you still here?"

Sonny smirked, "Now I don't take kindly to that tone 'Lexi darling', so be careful before I take you to court and have Kristina where she rightfully belongs at home with me. I think Carly would love to have a little girl."

Alexis did not give him the reaction for which he was hoping. She leaned back in her chair, took a sip of her drink, and smiled at him. It was a cool, calculating smile that had some of his bravado slipping. "Please do not refer to me as 'Lexi'. I believe I did not give you permission to address me in such an informal manner. As for your reason for interrupting our reunion dinner, I had hoped that we could discuss this as adults and work something out that was beneficial to the both of us. I didn't think it possible, but I had hoped because we were once friends. Alas my suspicions were correct, when you resorted to your normal petty threats and temper tantrums. So in light of that fact, my offer of joint custody and visitations is withdrawn. I will not have my daughter exposed to you, your self-destructive behavior, your pathetic excuse of a wife, or the danger of your mob life style." The almost jovial tone of her voice was frightening and more effective than shouting.

The small measure of control he had over his temper broke. "YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM MY CHILD!!! I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!! I WILL BREAK YOU FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT!"

Alexis laughed lightly and shook her head. "There you go again. It's hard for you to be an adult isn't it Sonny. You can try to break me. Oh you can try, but I wouldn't force my hand if I were you. You have no idea what I am capable of doing, and you don't want to find out. So, just go back to your wife, and pretend that we never made the unfortunate mistake of sleeping together."

The last remark hurt, and he almost staggered backwards from the blow her words had dealt. He hated that she still had the power to hurt him and strove to inflict just as much pain as he was given. "Is that what you said to the last client you slept with? Dash Nichols that was his name wasn't it?"

Again, a small almost serene smile lit her features. "I see you have been doing your research. How is Benny? It seems that he is slipping because you should have known that I hide my secrets better. The file that is probably resting on your coffee table right now is what I let people find. But to answer your questions; yes to both, and like you he didn't heed my warnings; I showed him the error of his ways. Just like I will with you if you cease to desist your pathetic posturing."

What had happened to the Alexis that hyperventilated at the first sign of trouble? What had happened to his friend? He didn't know the woman who was sitting there, with an expression of amused disdain, calmly dishing out threats with a smile. Sonny then realized that he might have never known her at all. "It's not in your best interest to threaten me Alexis. You know what happens to people that threaten me."

"Oh, you need to understand that I do not threaten. I am simply telling you what will happen if you continue this course of action. There is a difference, or do you need me to explain it in simpler terms."

Zander smirked and spoke up, "The word of the day class is consequences. So be a good boy, go home and look it up."

Samantha no stranger to verbal warfare used the opening her brother provided, "Yes, and while you're at it Mr. Corinthos, you should have that vein in your forehead looked at. Looks like you might throw an embolism." She then makes shooing gestures with her hands, "Run along now."

Mason openly laughed at his children's antics. Which then prompted the rest of the table into laughter, once again including his child. "Yes, yes please do run along now Mr. Corinthos. We have many things to finish up this evening and you by delaying our dinner, are throwing a wrench in our timetable."

Sonny was livid at the dismissal, and the fact that his only child by blood was laughing at him. Nobody treated him like the Capwell family treated him and lived to see another day. He had money, power and commanded respect. They were going to learn one way or another. "I will have my child. You will not keep me away. Do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any idea of what I can do?"

Alexis calmly returned his stare, and made a slight gesture. Two Cassadine bodyguards appeared and grabbed Sonny by his upper arms. "You are a boorish idiot, who can do nothing to me. I on the other hand can and will systematically destroy your life." She turned her attention to the large guards, "Please remove him from our presence, and inform the rest that he isn't to ever get this close without explicit permission from Mason or I again. Use whatever force necessary to carry out this order."

The two nodded, "Yes Ms. Cassadine". They jerked up so only the tips of his shoes were dragging the floor and marched him out. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" The doorman opened the door and the bodyguards tossed him out like nothing more than a sack of garbage.

The family sat in contented silence for a few moments before Mason turned to his wife, "My love, my life, my reason to be, let us return home. He won't be trying anything this evening. He will be trying to gather information. Although, as well all know, he will not get anywhere. Lexi darling, I have to say life with you is never boring." Everyone laughed again, marveling in the fact that they could again share life together as a family.


	3. Fun time with Luke

Sonny sat in his limo, after picking himself up and dusting off his clothes, "Go to Luke's. I need information." And who better to get it from, than the self-proclaimed expert on the Cassadine family. Before the car had managed to come to a complete stop, he was out the door and in the bar on a single-minded pursuit to find the proprietor. He found Luke in his office enjoying a bottle of bourbon and a cigar pretending to work on the books. Sonny stormed in, not bothering to knock, placed his palms on the desktop, and leaned over to get in his ex-friends face, "You need to tell me all that you know on Mason Capwell and Alexis Davis."

Luke was well on his way to being thoroughly entertained. Previously, before the mini-mobster burst into his office making demands, he had been 'doing' the books. That meant instant boredom no matter how much he drank. Now on the other hand this day was shaping up to be most amusing. He blew a plume of smoke in Sonny's face and watched the man grit his teeth. "I don't need to tell you anything." Luke gestured to a chair with his cigar, "Get outta my face, sit down, and ask nicely, or my lips stay sealed."

Sonny's normally immaculate suit was disheveled with the elbow on one sleeve ripped open. His hair, that was usually carefully slicked back, was wild and sticking up in all directions. "Looks like you've been rode hard and put away wet." Sonny's knuckles turned white when he gripped the arms of the chair, as he forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do to set Luke off. He would never get the information he wanted if he started screaming. "Just tell me what you know about them. _Please_." He posed through clenched teeth.

Luke smirked. It looked to him that Natasha had already chewed him up and spit him out, and the man was too stupid to know when to quit. Sonny was still underestimating the woman, and Luke couldn't wait for the explosion. It was about time someone put the little mobster that could in his place. "So you figured out the mystery of the good doctor."

Luke paused to take another drink before starting his story. "Mason and Tash have a relationship that is about as crazy as yours and that psychotic niece of mine. But, the main difference is that they actually really love each other, and they are good together. The only reason that the last separation happened was because Helena and the Cassadine contingent needed to be 'taken care of'. Natasha told me that she never would have left him if he and the children had been safe, but they weren't and she did and I'm not surprised to see them back together. They've raised a couple of really good kids too. Legs jr. has grown up to be a spitfire like her Momma, and really I'm surprised that no one noticed that Zander was hers."

"Look I don't want to hear your opinions on how great they are, or how unobservant everyone is in Port Charles. I want to know about them, and who they really are." Luke couldn't help but smile. Maybe the Cuban wasn't such a dolt after all, but then he opened his mouth and spoke again, "I need to know so I can show her not to threaten me, and to let her know that she can't keep me away from my child."

Luke's mouth fell open in amazement. He was shocked speechless. Did Sonny really think that he could get away with his normal tactics with the princess? Looking at the man in question, he noticed his smug, arrogant look, and realized that, yes, he really did. "You listen to me, and you listen to me real good. I know we aren't friends anymore, and I'm only gonna tell you this because we were once. Natasha does not threaten. If she says she is going to do something, she does it. She doesn't play around, so whatever she said to you that you thought was a threat, actually was a promise. Leave them alone if you know what is good for you."

Sonny wondered if Luke was serious. He must believe what he said if he was shocked speechless. "Its just Alexis, and she was bluffing. No one threatens to systematically destroy my life and gets away with it. Not to mention this guy Cameron or Mason what ever the hell his name is doesn't seem like a big threat to me, so what is the big deal. Just tell me what I want to know."

Luke knew he was looking at a dead man walking. Sonny had pushed Natasha into letting the princess out, and he was to full of himself to understand that he was toying with a nuclear warhead. Well nothing he said to the man would get through, and he wasn't going to waste his breath. "If I were in your shoes, I would pray to the almighty that she lets Vlad play with you like he wanted to a while ago back. No one messes with the princess and gets away with it. She wanted to try and work out an agreement all adult-like. But now, Natasha will probably handle it herself, and if I were you I would be worried. Now get out. I only wanted to watch the fireworks, not have collateral damage."

Sonny was amazed at Luke's solemn demeanor. The man was rarely if ever serious, and he was standing there like he was at a funeral. He also couldn't believe what his ears were telling him. "You have got to be kidding me. You almost sound afraid of a woman. You weren't scared of Helena, but you are scared of Alexis. Come on…"

Luke interrupted him, "I am not scared of the woman I call a friend. I have a healthy respect of what I know the princess is capable of doing. Since I am her friend, and the godfather of her children, I know that she won't let any harm come to me or mine. How do you think I rescued Laura all those times, or dealt with Stavros? Who do you think helped me with Lucky, or made it so I could yank the crazy old bat's chain time and time again? There are so many other things I could mention, but I'm not. I was serious before, so get out and don't come back asking me for anything."

"What do you mean by friend? Alexis despises you. Besides, the woman is a Cassadine, and if I am not mistaken, you hate all things Cassadine."

"No, I only hated a certain part of the Cassadine line. Helena, Stavros, and Mikkos all sucked. Tash, the Vladster, and Princypoo are all right. Nothing like a little play-acting to keep everyone on his or her toes, and like I said before, people are downright unobservant. Now get out before I have to call in my special friend."

This day was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life. Sonny's carefully constructed world was crumbling around him, and he had no idea how to stop it from happening. "No, I'm not leaving until I get some answers, and do you mean to tell me that you have been in league with them the whole time?"

Luke bit back a sigh. The man was just as stubborn as stupid, and that made for a dangerous combination. "I've told you everything that I am gonna tell you, and since you won't leave I guess I'll have to help you out. Jeeves, please show the mini-mobster out please." And for the second time that day, Sonny Corinthos found his person being tossed out of an establishment by a Russian bodyguard.

Sonny found Jason and Carly waiting for him in his penthouse when he arrived home. The looks of pure astonishment on their faces prompted him to look in the mirror behind the bar. His hair was in pure disarray, and his suit was ripped in at least three places. His lip was bleeding, and his palms were scraped. He sighed and poured himself a drink, hoping that the alcohol would bolster his nerve to explain what happened.

Jason was the first to speak. "Do you need me to go and take care of whoever did this to you?"

"Jase, I'm afraid that is going to be a little bit difficult. Seeing that Alexis is directly responsible for all the trouble I've had today, and she has an army of bodyguards at her disposal."

"Alexis did this to you!?! THAT BITCH! I hate her. She's just mad that your chose your rightful family instead of her sorry ass. You need to show her, baby, show her that she can't screw around with us."

"Carly, if you would please not interrupt, I need to talk to Jason about this. Better yet, go upstairs, we need to talk business."

Carly huffed and stomped off up the stairs. The men waited until they heard the door slam before continuing their conversation. "So what happened today Sonny?"

Sonny gave Jason the file that Benny had brought over, and while Jason leafed through it, Sonny told him what had happened. He explained the fight, Samantha, Cameron/Mason, and Zander. He talked through the confrontation at the Grille, and then the later one with Luke at his bar. After Sonny finished his tale, Jason looked up wearing a thoughtful expression.

"This explains a lot of those things I had been wondering about."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes Alexis' reactions to things would seem false, and her immediate motherly attachment to Zander when she was suspicious of everybody even her own family. How she would forgive Stefan for all of those awful actions against her. It's like she was the lead actress of a play and PC was her stage."

Sonny was dumbfounded at Jason's observations, and the look on his face showed his confusion. "How in the hell did she manage to fool me? I think I would have noticed something like that."

Jason was used to people underestimating him. They thought the brain damage made him like some human cyborg, and that was fine, it left him able to observe without any notice. He had to be observant in his position in Sonny's organization, as a matter of life and death, so human behavior had become second nature to him. "Sonny she is a Cassadine, so acting is second nature to her as a form of survival, and I think that she was trying to be your friend for awhile that is anyway. She is a master, and I am not surprised that no one else noticed."

Sonny had gotten up during Jason's explanation and was in the midst of wearing a hole in his carpet. "Well she made a major mistake by trying to play Sonny Corinthos. She's going to learn that no one messes with me or mine, and she is not going to keep my daughter away from me. Have a man on the whole family. I want to know everything about them, even down to what they eat for breakfast and when they tie their shoes. Have Benny dig even further into their background; they have to have weaknesses. No one makes a fool of me. No one."

Three days, it had been three days and there was a whole lot of nothing on the Capwell family. Benny couldn't dig up anything, and that was a source of frustration to the both of them. Not to mention that their inquires had brought a lot of unwanted attention to his organization by varying other agencies he need not tangle with. The Russians were the most worrisome, as they told Benny in no uncertain terms to stay out of Ms. Cassadine's business or else. The surveillance on the family had revealed nothing as well. The men Jason had assigned to watch the family had all been sent back one by one to the doorstep of Sonny's penthouse gagged and hogtied. When the bindings were removed, none would speak of what happened and refused to take the assignment again consequences be damned.

When Jason heard of the trouble, he suggested that Sonny leave it alone, and focus on the life he chose with Carly and the boys. What Jason couldn't seem to understand is that this was a serious blow to his pride, and his manhood. He couldn't let a slight like this go, or he would be a laughing stock in business and in Port Charles. That was something that would not happen no matter what.


	4. Let's get this party started

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I revamped the story and lost the previous ones. Disclaimer in part one. Sorry about the wait folks. Hope you enjoy it. Now on with the story.

Jason was starting to worry about Sonny. His obsession with Alexis was swiftly to the point of no return. He kept ranting about his pride, manhood, and not being a laughing stock. Sonny didn't seem to get that Alexis had already won. Sonny was a joke to everyone now. Alexis also tried to settle things with Kristina first off, and Sonny just had to start spouting off about how he was going to do things and ruined the whole situation for himself. Jason always knew there was more to Alexis than she let show, being raised by Helena on Cassadine Island made for a crafty survivor. He knew when to cut his losses, and taking on Alexis wasn't something he wanted to try and do. He had found out what she did to Helena, and he rather liked the land of the living. Jason wondered if it were time to leave the rapidly sinking ship that was Sonny's business. Alexis still had yet to exact her retribution on him for beating Zander, and for the first time in a long while Jason Morgan was scared.

It was Friday night in Port Charles, and the Capwell family was heading to Luke's for a little night out on the town. "Mason, are the kids ready? We need to meet Stefan and Nikolas at the club in thirty minutes."

"Yes Lexi darling, we are all right behind you and ready to go out and shake a leg. Might I say that you look ravishing tonight?" Mason finished his compliment with the motion for her to spin around. Rolling her eyes, she complied with his wish and was rewarded with a wolf-whistle from her son.

"Yeah Mom, you look hot! And Dad can you be anymore lame, 'Shake a leg', here I thought you were all intelligent being a lawyer and shrink. Maybe you need some vocabulary lessons."

"I hate to break up the love-fest between Chester and Dad, but we really need to get going if we are to be on time." Samantha butted in, ushering her family towards the door, "The nanny is watching Krissy. The hot Russian bodyguards are watching the nanny. The security system is armed, and the emergency contact numbers with all our cell phones listed are posted in three prominent places in the house, so you can stop trying to ask those questions Mom and get going."

Alexis turned to the men in her life and asked, "When the hell did she become psychic, and not to mention bossy." She was answered with grunts and shrugs, as they were pushed to the chauffeured car Stefan insisted she have, since she resumed her rightful position as the Cassadine princess in the family business.

The family arrived at the club with nary a minute to spare. Bickering as usual, none of them noticed the size of the crowd when they walked in. Although to be fair they did notice the deafening shout of surprise. Alexis regained her composure when Stefan and Nikolas pulled her into a tight embrace. "Little-one trying to be fashionably late."

"No Uncle, Mom was just being her normal neurotic control freak self. Although, now that I have figured out her pattern; I will be able to circumvent her tendency to micro-manage and get her to her appointments on time. Especially since I will be working with her."

"Why thank you Samantha. That will be a most welcome change." That sent everyone into laughter, and set Alexis off.

"You guys just wait and see how things are now that the balance between good and evil has been restored. Stefan knows what I'm talking about. Remember that time when Helena and Stavros were off the island on vacation, and we went to that club in Athens." Mason and Stefan threw each other a glance, while the kids looked at each other warily, as Luke sidled up to the group and started moving them away from the door.

"Tash, Vlad, your brood is causing a fire hazard. Let's get to the table I set up for you and get this party started. I remember that night in Athens Natasha. The weather was hot and humid, the music fast and loud, and the ouzo never stopped coming." Luke flashed an evil grin when Stefan chuckled. "Now I'm gonna give you youngin's some advice," looking seriously at the younger generation, "never under any circumstances underestimate Tasha and the Vladster. We all had our parts to play, and we did so what you previously saw is not what you actually have. Catch my drift. Now that the balance has been restored, the real games can begin, so hold on tight and have a blast. I'm gonna grab some drinks and kick up the band. Be right back."

Alexis, Mason, and Stefan all looked at each other and smirked at the twenty-somethings. "It never ceases to amaze me how annoyingly astute that man's observations are."

"I know Little-one. You children would be wise to heed his warning."

"Lexi darling, is Corinthos finished yet. The man can't really be that stupid can he?"

Alexis let out an extremely unladylike snort, "He is intelligent, but his pride and sheer stubbornness makes him a borderline short bus candidate. Our part is finished. Everything is in its rightful place, and the outcome depends on his decision. I expect to see him with his psychotic wife in tow here later this evening, just as I suspect to see his right hand man in my office on Monday to defect to our side. It will be most amusing to see how this whole thing plays out."

"Little-one, as always, your chess skills are impeccable. Father would be proud." Stefan bows and kissed her hand.

"Aunt Alexis, it is an honor to learn from you and Uncle. I only hope I can do justice to your teachings."

"Ditto to what Nicky said Mom; I bow to your superior greatness and age." Zander starts to bow up and down. "We're not worthy. We're not worthy. We're scum."

Samantha smacks her brother on the back of his head. "Let us not dwell on the depressing topics. We are here to party and have a good time. We have a driver, the smallest princess is guarded and looked after, and there is also the choice between two mansions where we can all crash. Let's have a good time."

Luke returns to the table with two bottles of Russian vodka and seven shot glasses. "Legs jr. you are strong in the force, and you are also of age." He pours every one a shot, "Now listen to the girl and drink up! Cheers." The salute echoes around the table as the alcohol is tossed back, and another round is poured.

"My love, my life, my reason to be. This is the start of a whole new era." Mason placed a kiss on his wife's lips and turned to his nephew and children, "I hope that your genetics and heritage allows for you to keep up this evening." He paused waiting for Luke, Stefan, and Alexis' snickering to die down before continuing, "Because the first time I went drinking with these three, I ended up naked tied to a buoy; in the ocean just off the Coast of Cassidine Island." He paused yet again to let the laughter stop before continuing. "Now mind you I hadn't been there for long, it was the principal of the situation. Not to mention it made me the joke of the guards for a few years."

Stefan had regained control first and regaled everyone with a little tale of his own. "The guards always looked forward to Little-one's antics. The situations she managed to get herself into were always so inventive and entertaining. Now I remember the first time she imbibed a little too much. I found her on the beach in her undergarments, wrapped up in a British flag, snoring loudly. It seems from the note I found penned to her brassiere, that she was drinking with some young men from Oxford who were on their spring break at the time. She played a drinking game, lost the said drinking game, and had to strip. She then proceeded to pass out, and the young gentlemen were nice enough to find out from the bartender where she was from and brought her back. They stated in the note that they couldn't find her clothes, and it was the last 'beer-bong' that did her in, but the flag was hers to keep to remember them fondly."

Luke and Mason lost their fight for composure when they witnessed the looks from the other people around the table. Stefan's was satisfactorily smug, while the kids were shocked speechless. Alexis downed yet another shot, and glared at her brother. Luke was making sure everyone had full glasses after he got control of himself. Wiping a tear from his eye, "That story never fails to crack me up. Just you wait kiddies. You ain't seen nothing yet. Give us a few more rounds, you'll hear some really good stories, and maybe your Mama will dance. She can sure show you guys a thing or two. I call dibs on the first one." Everyone shared another laugh and a round of drinks, and the atmosphere was one of camaraderie that everyone at the table had longed to share in life.


	5. And fun will be had by all

Waiting for Carly to come down the stairs, Sonny was standing at the windows with a drink in his had recalling the phone call that changed the evening's activities. Sonny learned from one of his sources that Alexis and crew were at Luke's place, and if that is where she was then that was where he was going to be. Carly came down the stairs babbling inanely about something or the other like she always did, and like normal he paid not the least amount of attention to what she was saying. His mind was on Alexis and her family, and the plans he had to show her that no one pulled one over on Sonny Corinthos.

They arrived at the club, and were surprised at amount of people that were there and the decorations. Sonny was puzzled over the congratulations banner hanging from the ceiling. He heard raucous laughter coming from the corner table, and then spotted his prey. It seemed the whole clan was out tonight, and they had already had a few. He hoped that their lips were loosened enough that he could learn a few weaknesses. Sonny dragged Carly over to a table close enough to the family so that he could listen. She didn't complain. She was happy enough to be out of the penthouse.

Carly got up to get them drinks, and he strained his ears to pick up the conversation going on right next to him. "…And then she says officer, I don't know about you, but going into labor with you bitching at me for speeding is not my idea of a good time. So if you will run along now, I'm going to speed my pregnant ass to the emergency room and have this child. Unless you are going to stand here wasting my time some more you can deliver it." Any response she made was drowned out by laughter, until he heard her voice; "I'll never forget the look on that self-important prick's face when he realized my water had broken and I had started labor. Stupid jackass."

Sonny was utterly shocked. Alexis never swore, she said it was for the uneducated peons who had no vocabulary. He heard Stefan reply, "Now Little-one, such language from a princess. Have you forgot your education?" There was an incredulous snort, "Take another drink and lighten up Steffy. This is a party not a formal dinner engagement." Sonny then heard Mason step immediately to mediate the impending explosion.

"Now, now, Lexi please do not start bickering with your brother. As you said this is a party, and we just got Chester and Samantha to stop." He heard the kids almost simultaneously, "They 'bicker'!?!"

Luke started laughing again and Mason answered, "Yes, and they are worse than Samantha and Chester. It will keep going and going and going. I have to have Luke or someone else help me split them apart after they start to come to blows. That is a dreadful mess I care not to repeat anytime soon."

"They were fist fighting, with each other, when might I ask did this happen?" Nikolas asked more than a little shocked with that little tidbit of knowledge.

There was a long-suffering sigh from Mason, "It happens more than you think, and it wasn't fist fighting. It was that form of martial art that you are all taught from childhood. I learned a long time ago to have help separating those two. I hate getting tossed aside like a rag doll. Anyway, the time I spoke of earlier was just last Tuesday over a television trivia question."

Carly came back with the drinks, just as the conversation came to a shocked lull. Hell he was shocked too. Alexis and Stefan, fighting, two of the most reserved people coming to blows over trivial matters. There was some muttering and Luke's exclamation, "I love this song. Natasha you owe me a dance." Sonny and Carly snickered when they saw Luke drag a protesting Alexis onto the dance floor. Carly turned to her husband, "Alexis dance? I don't think so. Waltzing or a slow dance, yeah, but actual dancing. No freakin' way." Sonny laughed and agreed, and they both settled back to watch the show.

Both tables watched as Alexis held up a finger and pulled her hair up into a twist. She then stunned her children and the Corinthos' by showing that she could actually dance, and she could dance very well. Soon the song was over and Stefan got up to show the kids a thing or two. Everyone watched as he and Alexis conferred for a moment and spoke to the band for a moment. The bandleader smiled and cued up Glen Miller's In the Mood. The two reserved Cassadine siblings held everyone in awe, as they did a swing dance routine that looked professional.

The song finished and brother and sister were laughing. Stefan held Alexis' face between both hands and kissed both cheeks. The bar erupted in applause and cheers, and the siblings clasped hands and took a bow. They returned to their table and Alexis grabbed Mason's hand. "C'mon stud its your turn." The Capwells went to the dance floor and Mason talked to the band. As soon as he reached Alexis a sultry Latin beat filled the air. He pulled Alexis tightly to him and they began the tango. The dance itself alone is passionate, but between those two, it was like liquid sex. The patrons of the bar could feel the tension between them. It crackled in the air like a live wire.

Carly sat unable to say anything, and just gaped like a hungry fish. Sonny couldn't believe his eyes. Where was this woman during their friendship? His carefully constructed world was crumbling around him, and the uncertainty and ignorance about what was going made him furious. The more he heard and the more he saw, the angrier he became. Sonny watched the couple finish their dance with a movie quality dip and a sultry kiss. That pushed him over the edge. Alexis was going to pay for all the withheld information, and making him out to be a fool even if it were the last thing he was to do.

He heard the younger folks at the table complaining. "Okay I need to wash out my brain now. My parents were just making out on the dance floor. For my sanity I like to pretend that I stem from an immaculate conception."

" No kidding Chester. Mom and Dad were just simulating sex on a dance floor. I am now traumatized for life. I'm going to need medication, and years of therapy."

"I'll have to agree with you. Aunt Alexis was the only mother figure I had for years, and I still look to her in that fashion today. Seeing her as a sexual creature, is quite disturbing."

"This is nothing, you young pups. They got us thrown out of a bar and nearly arrested in Costa Rica for doing the Lambada. I had to distract the cops while Stefan dragged them away." Alexis and Mason came back to the table. "Hey I was just telling them about Costa Rica." Alexis laughed, "That was a really good night. Samantha was declared healthy, and Peter was great. We were on vacation to decompress, and the kids were with Mason's sister. We decompressed so much that night we got Chester out of the deal."

The kids all put their hands over their ears and started humming. Zander was the first to speak. "TMI Mom TMI!!!! I do not want to hear about my conception. Sammy make them stop."

"Okay old ones. It's getting late. Let's crash at our place. That way we can check on Krissy. Then tomorrow morning or afternoon, whenever we get out of bed, we can go out to Wyndemere and have breakfast or lunch together. Uncle Luke you come too, and bring the rest of your family."

"Yes ma'am. Will do darlin'." He kissed her on the cheek. "See ya on the flip side Vladster, Mason, Chester, and Princypoo. Natasha, Natasha, Natasha whatever will I ever do with you." He leaps forward grabs her by the arms and plants a big wet one on her lips. "Later Taters," and walks to the bar to announce last call.

Alexis wiped her face off, "I hate it when he does that." Mason wraps his arm around his wife, "Lexi it has become tradition with him. He will never quit. You know this and you only grouse for show. Now lets go home folks there is plenty of room for everyone, and I for one am tired."


	6. Sleep beckons the weary

Disclaimers in chapter one. Sorry about the delay in updating. I had hoped to post sooner. If the readers could please post reviews, I would like to know how the story is doing. Any review would be welcome.

"Me too…Momma I'm starving. Is there any food left from dinner?"

"You know there is Sammy. I made enough for an army."

Stefan visibly perked up, "Nikolas, if I'm hearing what I think I am hearing we are in for a treat."

"Aunt Alexis please tell me that you made Giavourlakia Avgolemono."

Zander smiled, "Ohhh yeah she did, and there are Gemistas and Baklava for dessert. I love it when Mom throws down the Greek food."

"As you should young man, Little-one, you are a dear. Let us go home and have a midnight feast."

"I think I heard the magic words of Natasha and Greek food." Luke whined, "Please wait so I can kick everyone out. I want some too."

Alexis rolled her eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh, "Oh all right. Just hurry up. If you have to, use your special friend to help. We'll even lend you a couple of ours if it gets the job done quicker."

Luke whooped out a triumphant yell, and ran to the stage. He tapped the microphone and then delivered his message, "Party's over everyone settle their tab and get the hell out. Natasha cooked up some vittles and I want to get in on the action. So chop chop, tally ho, and all that good crap. Any stragglers will be helped out by my new special Russian friends."

In order to leave the Cornithos' had to pass by the Capwell's table, and Carly being who she was couldn't keep her mouth shut when she heard Samantha comment to her mother, "Uncle Luke will never change will he Momma?" Carly stopped directly in front of Samantha and decided to be confrontational. "Uncle Luke!?! He's not your uncle. You're that psycho whore Alexis' kid. You look just like her, and seem to be just as delusional."

Before Carly could spout any more venom Samantha butted in, "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

Carly sputtered with righteous indignation, "What do you mean by that? I'm Carly Corinthos Sonny's wife."

"Do you want a cookie, maybe a pat on the head? So what you mean absolutely nothing to me." Samantha turned to Sonny, "Mr. Corinthos, a word of advise. Keep your puppy-prostitute of a wife on a short leash, or she'll make you look like a bigger fool than she already does." She turned back to Carly, "I know you have no class, and I'll let you off with a warning this time. Never insult my mother again. That will force my hand, and something unpleasant will happen. We don't want that to happen now, do we?" She pats Carly on the cheek to add even more insult to injury. "Run along now. Ta-Ta."

The entire group laughs, as Carly stutters and turns a shade of red that borders on purple. She glares at Samantha who is wearing a maddening smirk, and raises her hand to slap her. That was far as she managed to get. She found her hand held in a vice-like grip. "Zander! What are you doing here with these people?"

He snarls and throws her hand down, "You lift a hand to my sister again, and woman or not I will make sure you never have use of it again."

"You're sister. You don't have a sister. Sonny what is he talking about?"

"Gee Chester, it seems that she is a little confused. I thought the sister thing was pretty obvious."

"Stop calling me Chester! Mom, seriously now, we need to have a family meeting about the Chester thing. You're a lawyer fix my birth certificate or something."

"Now son, Chester is a fine name. I don't see why you insist that it is so horrible."

"Yeah little brother, or should I say Chester."

A piercing whistle cut through the air, and stopped the arguments in their tracks. Alexis stood with her arms akimbo tapping a foot. "Good job Chester. You pissed Momma off."

"Shut-up Spammy."

"No both of you shut-up. Samantha stop calling your brother Chester. Chester stop rising to your sister's bait; you know she does it to set you off. Quit falling for it. Now both of you stop playing with the peasants. You don't know where they have been. As for you Mrs. Corinthos, next time you have a thought, let it go. Please refrain from speaking to my children." She turned to her family, "It seems as Luke is almost finished, why don't you guys gather up our things and start towards the car. I'll be right out with Luke."

Mason kissed his wife, smiled, and headed for the door. "You heard the boss. Let's go. Chester, be a good lad and help your sister."


	7. The party always ends

Disclaimers in part 1. Sorry for this update being so short. I haven't forgotten about this story, and I will finish it. But, real life has been stressful, and the lack of response has made updating difficult. I will try to be more prompt in the future.

Alexis turned and watched as her family left the establishment. As soon as the last of her children had walked out, she turned to the Corinthos'. "Ms. Caroline, I will repeat my daughter's warning. Insult me or mine again, and you will learn the true meaning of torture."

Carly's face still red, turned purple, and she sputtered. "Wha…You…Gahh!"

Alexis patted her cheek much like her daughter did earlier, "It's okay Caroline darling, we all know not to expect anything intelligent from you."

Sonny was absolutely speechless. His wife was still sputtering in fury, and her face was an alarming color. Alexis had managed what no one else had, to finally shut up Carly, and if he weren't so angry with her, he would have applauded. Although, he could not let an insult to his wife go, no matter how much she deserved it. As he was gearing up to fix the problem, two arms wrapped around Alexis' waist from both sides, the words died on his lips once again as those arms lifted her three inches off the ground.

Alexis couldn't help the smirk that plastered across her face as she looked at the Corinthos'. She had led them both in her trap, and they were both too arrogant and stupid to realize that she had them right where she wanted them. Her life was finally perfect, and she had shut the irritating harpy Caroline Benson Corinthos up. Something, she was sure, had never been done before in the history of Port Charles. They still had not managed to figure out a retort when she felt two familiar presences come up and lift her off the floor.

"Lexi darling, would you please grace us with your presence. Your children are bickering again, and Luke is screaming for what he calls 'vittles'."

"Yes, Little one, your mediating skills seem to be in dire need."

Luke came bursting through the door in his usual exuberance. "NATASHA!!!! What's the hold up? I'm wasting away here."

"Well Sparky, your niece and her wonderful husband have detained me. I would have been in the car otherwise." A large sarcastic smile accompanied her statement.

"Caroline, you seriously need to like breathe, and Grease Monkey I thought I told you to not come back to my fine establishment. Do I have to have my special Russian friends show you the lay of the land again? Come on you three. Claude will make sure that everything is taken care of here. I want vittles." The two men kept there hold on Alexis and they followed Luke out of the club, leaving the Corinthos' gaping after them.


End file.
